The present disclosure relates to an input device, and in detail, the disclosure relates to an input device in which a user is able to easily perform input without having to look.
In recent years, with electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones, game consoles, and music players, devices referred to as touchpads and touch sensors have been widely adopted as input devices to receive input operations by users. With such touchpads and the like, since a user performs input by directly contacting an input surface with their own fingers or a pen for inputting that is generally referred to as a stylus, a more intuitive input is possible as compared to an input operation by so-called physical buttons.
A mobile information apparatus including such a touchpad has been proposed (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-252496). With the mobile information apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-252496, the touchpad is configured to include a plurality of soft keys, and various input operations are able to be performed on the mobile information apparatus by contacting the positions of the soft keys with a finger or the like.